


Under Covers

by Angelscythe



Series: Fanfic inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Gavin Reed, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame awesome work, M/M, No graphic depiction of violence but be careful please, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Gavin never knows how to act when he got sentiment for someone else. He phck up. Always. But with his plastic partner, he really attempt to no phck up. Oh... wait... maybe he's phckin' up with him too.Damn feelings.../ ! \ Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame awesome artwork <3 / ! \





	Under Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> I hope you have a great day!  
> You know it, I've dislexia and it's not my main language but I still hope you'll love this fic but PLEASE show much love to Luscious WhiteFlame for their awesome drawings!  
> This one has been inspired by these drawings => https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1073053035860017153 (Though it's not reverse AU here. Oops?)

“Where do you think you’re going?”

His arms closed around the waist and a feeling of urge invaded him. Find something for him to stay. Find a reason for his date to be more than a date…

The guy turned his head to him, offering him a really tender smile.

“I have to go.”

A burst of fear hit him, his arms still clenched around him.

“Don’t leave,” he begged.

“I’m sorry, Detective. It was a nice night. Thank you.”

“Phck ya…”

Gavin’s face darkened as his arms let go on him.

“Not again, Detective!”

The guy smiled at him and Gavin felt even more anger. Okay, this time, it was maybe his fault. It was probably rude, even gross, to hit on the son of this lady coming to file a claim. But she had to come several times and she always came with him. Bit by bit, they talked and he liked him.

It was bad because his mother had a really hard time. On the other hand, that wasn’t because this ended like that he would let down the lady.

He wasn’t like that.

Though he really wanted to throw his nightstand in the guy face. Grab his stupid blond hair and not like yesterday…

He looked him as if he will kill him as the guy walked to the door and just left his room. Gavin’s back hit his mattress and he passed his hands in his face.

Shit.

He did it again.

It was all the time like that. He got attached to someone and he gave him the only thing that seemed to be worthy: his body. And once they get it… they just left.

Wait… He kept someone for years like that. But it turned out he was just a casual sex for the guy…

And still. He kept doing it.

Why was he so dumb?!

 

** Few months later **

 

“Detective Reed?”

Gavin groaned and moved his head on the side. A soft smell was coming in his nose, caressing with tenderness. He knew this smell…

Of course.

Coffee…

He rubbed his eyes and groaned even more.

“You bring me coffee…” he said with a smirk.

“Yes, Detective. I thought this would please you. And keep you awake for once.”

Gavin smirked even more when he saw the seer. He grabbed the drink and sipped as he got up.

“It’s cold!” he said, throwing his coffee to the Android in front of him.

Which leaped on the side and sneered when he saw the precious liquid jumping on the floor. He moved to the side and his lips brushed Gavin’s ear.

“It’s such a waste of food. You should lick the floor, Detective.”

“I’ll explode your phckin’ face, Nines!” Gavin warned aggressively with a jump to turn to him.

“Try me?” he said, his lips now so near his scar on the nose…

“I’ll phckin’ try you!”

The Detective moved.

“You two!” Fowler bellowed.

Gavin grabbed the RK900’s wrist and threw his knee in his belly to throw him upside-down.

He ended up on the floor with Chris protesting and pushing his belonging to protect it.

“Don’t worry, Agent Miller. I’ll make sure nothing will happen to you,” Nines smiled softly, his hand on Gavin’s head.

“Reed, Nines! I’m talking to you!”

Nines looked up.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Stop being idiots and be useful! I want you to go on a case. We have located the Magpie!”

“Sure, Captain!”

Nines let go on Gavin who immediately got up. The Android moved back with a cocky smile.

“You heard the Captain, didn’t you?” he teased.

“Yes, of course.”

Chris caught his important case and the cute picture of Damian and April, his wife, then got up and fled away. Hank’s desk was free anyway.

The last time the two got such an altercation, Gavin had been thrown on his work plan. Why Fowler kept them partners?!

He threw a look to the two maniacs and almost choked when he saw Gavin. Not because he tried to attack Nines where he couldn’t win but because he was tugging up his pullover.

“I got droplets of coffee on my perfect skin. You should lick it: you don’t like to waste.”

“I see…” Nines smirked, walking toward him.

“Please, no!” Chris let out. “If you want to do that, go do it in front of Tina!”

“Where is she?” they replied in the same voice.

They glanced at each other. Then Nines came to Chris who hid his face in his hands.

“Don’t worry, Agent Miller. We’ve a case anyway.” He smiled before leaving. “Please, come, Detective Reed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, following his partner.

“The coffee…” Chris said.

“At least, we avoided the lick,” Wilson replied.

“Will they fight again? I have a bet with Tina and I want this easy money!” Ben laughed.

“Let them fight instead of… this,” Chris sighed softly.

 

 

“Do you still want me to lick you?” Nines asked as he walked.

Only Gavin’s car was between them. The man smiled and passed his tongue softly against his upper lip.

“Try me?”

Nines smiled and opened the car door. Gavin slid behind his flywheel.

“It’s at Kirkwood 48210.”

“I don’t know where it is. Do the pretty GPS, will you?”

“Very well. Will be there in eleven minutes so I guess I’ll lick you in, let’s say, twenty minutes?”

“Ah yeah? You think we’ll do it in nine minutes?”

“Well… You know I have and do everything around Nines.”

The Android winked as Gavin turned his key in the car, a smile on his lips. He didn’t miss this wink. And his heart was beating fast in his chest.

Yup…

He did it again.

He fell for someone…

Each time he swore to himself he wouldn’t, he’ll stop being that dumb and yet. He still fell.

This time, he was even more stupid because he fell to his partner. For an Android. And the worst?

It wasn’t like the others. It wasn’t just a strong feeling, a need to have them around… No, this time, it was even worst. He didn’t just want to have Nines around, to share this teasing and could just stop there because as long as Fowler wouldn’t piss him off, he’ll keep him next to him…

He was in love.

Strongly and deeply in love…

 

Gavin pulled out his car two feet away from the place. Nines opened the trunk and took out a semi-automatic rifle.

“How do you want to do?” he asked.

“I can do anythin’ as long as you’re doing it with me,” Gavin winked.

“Then…” The Android put down the rifle and took two magnums. He handed one to his partner, sneering. “Is this enough for you?”

“Oh you, you know how to talk to me!”

Gavin grabbed the gun with a cocky smile then walked to the building.

Quickly, Nines took a revolver and closed the trunk. He followed his favorite Human and, together, they walked up the street. But instead of walking to the front door, they passed by the back. They crossed a garden full of flowers and went to the wall surrounding a door. Nines bowed to pass from the other side.

They were partners for two months and a half.

They knew each other.

Now, the teasing was over. They were used to work together in any case. Fighting together was like a perfect dance. They were both ready to perform it. Just as their eyes met, Gavin knew what he had to do. He exploded the nearest window with his foot. Just at the same moment as Nines. He jumped the frame, his shoes crunching the glass, and he bounced on the floor.

He quickly went on the side of the door and looked around. His gun was tight in his hand. He knew how his partner was doing the same on the other side. He was on a kitchen but the only question was: where Nines was?

Their plan was easy, though.

The criminal will come what was happening and whoever he’ll find, the other will give a powerful hit and knock him off.

He waited. Listening to the sound of the paces.

The dude was alone. Good point.

He slid his fingers along the gun, caressing it.

“ _Yes, come asshole_ ,” he thought with a smirk.

But nobody came. He realized that the guy was walking few feet from there. No… He was climbing steps. Step who begged him to stop… certainly old stair. He bit his lower lips and glanced by the door. He saw Nines. The dance was continuing… He couldn’t help but smile grin even more.

As Nines moved his lips and made a gesture, he could guess what he said. He wanted to go first… probably because it was theoretically less dangerous. The robot had already taken many bullets for him. He hated that. Even more when it wasn’t useful. But Nines didn’t like he was wounded.

And honestly? He hated when his plastic partner was hurt…

A plastic thing!

Tch! He hated his stupid heart, his dumb brain.

He watched as Nines moved, his revolver aimed to have his back. The Android was moving along the wall.

He took the whole room with his eyes… it was a living room filled with computers. Screens and screens. All turned off. Black, casting back the image they grabbed. They were so many he’d thought he was in a Hall of Mirrors.

He walked in, raising his revolver, and saw the guy, sat in the middle of the stairs.

“An Android. I knew it would be an Android. Police use mostly Androids now.”

Nines aimed to him.

The screens turned on in the exact same moment.

The RK900’s eyes widened and twitched as his LED turned red in one second. And then shut down. A bright dazzling blue light came from Nines’ chest and his whole body quivered.

“Do… Don’t mo… move…”

“I won’t move,” the man replied in the stairs.

But Gavin knew to whom the machine was talking: him. He was talking to him!

Don’t move?! He couldn’t just ‘don’t move’ when… when… What was exactly happening? What the guy did to his partner?!

What the guy did to…

 “Bye bye, police officer,” the guy laughed.

“Do… Don…’t…”

Gavin couldn’t breathe.

The light was vanishing. Nines’ eyes became lighter and lighter. White.

He burst out in the room, his gun pointed out.

“That’s right, this is a plastic pet but I’m a phckin’ Human! And you will stop your shit or I’ll kill you.”

“If you kill me, you won’t know what’s happening to this can.”

The guy got up in his stairs.

Gavin shot.

The criminal let out a scream and his arm clenching to the safe rail was the only thing that saved him. Blood was flooding from his leg.

“Now. Tell me how to save my damn plastic pet or I’ll let you slowly die like the phckin’ dog you are.”

The guy laughed.

“It’s over.”

Gavin glanced to his partner. The light was almost faded.

“No… No!”

He shot a screen, then two and three, glancing each time to Nines.

“NO! You won’t! Nines!!”

He grabbed him by his vest and shook him, hoping he will react this time. But, obviously, nothing.

“No, no, no! Nines! Please!”

The laugh echoed again.

Gavin turned his head and pointed his gun to the guy.

“Everybody has a phckin’ price! If your phckin’ life doesn’t matter for ya…”

“This is fun,” the criminal replied.

“I’ll phckin’ make you suffer.”

“You’re a cop,” the man snickered.

Gavin walked to him. He grabbed him by the throat, his barrel pressed against his temple.

“Yay. I saw the worst and I’m willin’ to make ya suffer. I’ll take out every of your damn teeth, one by one. I’ll rip off your stupid nails. But not without making you feel, millimeter by millimeter what I’m doin’ to your ugly ass.”

The Magpie gasped.

Maybe because he couldn’t breathe anymore?

Gavin could feel him gulping. He gave him the coldest smirk and hit his wound with his knee, making him whine.

“I’ll rip off your skin inch by inch.”

“W… wait… It’s… shut… shut down the router…”

Reed pressed his fingers even more around his throat. He searched for the router. His eyes caught Nines and he saw… no light. No LED. No life…

But something was gleaming.

He shot it immediately.

And…

Nothing?

The screens were still casting their images and Nines…

“You’ll pay. You’ll phckin’ pay.” Gavin turned his head toward the criminal. “You tackled the wrong dude…”

He pressed his gun against the other knee, his fingers pressing.

“Don… ‘t… do this… Gav…in.”

Nines’ voice?

Nines’ voice?!

Gavin looked behind him and his heart beat faster. He pushed the guy and jumped on his feet, running to Nines. Who received a hug. What he never thought he’ll receive…

“Gavin…”

“You asshole! Don’t you dare doing this again!”

Nines pressed his chin in Gavin’s hair, passing his arm around him. He held out his gun toward the criminal.

“I think you’ve somewhere to go.”

Reed turned in his arm and pointed his barrel right in front of the Magpie forehead.

“You’ll pay phckin’ bitch.”

 

 

Arms folded, pressing his back against the car, Gavin stared at the ground. That stupid asphalt sidewalk with bumps everywhere and plastic wrap rolling in the wind…

“They still comb everything for any stolen thing and other information. But Chris is carrying the Magpie in his new nest.”

“Prison right?” Gavin smirked.

He looked up, tightening his arms around him, his fingertips brushing his armpits as he tried to suppress his fear.

“Yes.”

“What the mechanic said?”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine… You were about to phckin’ die!”

Nines smiled.

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

Gavin looked up toward him.

“What I saw…”

“I understand you were afraid. When the Magpie turned on his computers, they all tried to connect with me. It was overwhelming because of the information coming to me. Impossible to deal with. I stocked important information in case of accident, if he tried something too aggressive. It was asking me much energy. The only I still have…”

“What are you saying?”

“When you destroyed the router, you stopped the connection so I could use again all my functions.”

“You mean… you weren’t dying? I just would have to turn you on again?”

Nines smirked and approached him, brushing his cheek with his fingertips.

“You’re turning me on.”

Gavin rose his eyes to gaze right in the two soft light blue lakes.

“Do you mean it?”

“Hmmm,” Nines said, passing his second hand on his hip.

“Then come home and phck me,” Gavin stated, watching him in the eyes.

He was being dumb. He was doing it again…

He had almost lost Nines, or thought so, so he was being dumb. So dumb… His need to clutch on him was so powerful. He wanted to give him everything he had so he wouldn’t have to endure this again.

And…

It was stupid because he knew how that will end. And yet… he was being dumb. If only he had better to give to him…

 

 

Taking off his shoes, Gavin looked above his shoulder to look Nines who followed him. The Android closed the door after him and looked around. There was not much here. They arrived in a messy living room with no picture but one. Analyzing it, he immediately understood it was a very old photo of Gavin and Elijah. A tiny smile appeared on his lips.

He walked to it and took it with carefulness.

“Don’t pay attention to that…”

“You were really cute. You’re still cute,” he added.

“Funny,” Gavin said.

“I think it,” the Android swore.

He put down the picture and walked to him. His fingers passed along his cheek and he bent on him to brush his lips with his.

Gavin dreamed about that. About a real kiss. He slid his hands on his partner’s shoulders and kissed him. Nines replied to it, his arm coming around his waist to keep him against his body.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” the robot asked against him, his fingers caressing his cheek.

“It’s not my kind to say no to a tasty candy when it’s offered to me!”

“Tasty?” Nines smirked.

“Yes! And ya? You were about to lick me but you didn’t. Wanna taste?” Gavin winked.

“Yes.”

Gavin let his leather vest slid along his arms. When he rose them to pass them around Nines, he got the surprise to be lifted. He saw the smile of his partner and… damn, it was even most beautiful. The most beautiful smile he never saw. He slid his hands along his throat and kissed him.

Each time their mouth met that softly, Gavin melt a bit more.

It was so much better than everything he wanted. His thumbs still caressed his throat and he didn’t need to breathe anymore as he was against him, loving his lips.

“Ya can put me down if your pretty arms can’t hold me more,” he said between two kisses.

“You’re light as a feather,” Nines replied.

“You’re damn strong,” Gavin replied before kissing him back.

The Android smiled and replied to it, pressing his body against him, caressing his belly with his fingertips.

“May I lick you?” he asked softly.

“Yay,” Gavin laughed.

He moaned softly when he felt the tongue from the under his chin to the outline of his pullover. The man pushed his head back and his hand up, coming in the black hair he ruffled with passion and pleasure. Those tiny licks were delightful.

“Where is your room?” Nines asked when he heard him whine of ecstasy.

“Just behind you.”

The Android didn’t waste more time and brought Gavin to his room. He laid him on the mattress and took off his shoes to join him. Coming on his four just above him. His lips passed softly on his throat as his hand pushed up his pullover. The man let him do, observing him, every of his movement. He slid his hands along his chest and pushed off the best with the shiny triangle.

When Nines moved his lips to kiss his cheek, Gavin moved and grabbed the tender lips softly. The Android smiled, caressing his skin softly, even the chin covered by tiny stingy hair.

“I didn’t think you’d like so much the kisses.”

“I like ’em very much,” the Detective replied, caressing his jaw with his thumb.

The Android kissed his lips softly. “You want this?”

Gavin smiled.

“Yes.”

He smiled way more when he received a new kiss and whispered softly ‘yes’ to have even more. His fingers unfastened the buttons of the black shirt. Softly, caressing the skin appearing inch by inch. And then, he slid off the cloth, caressing his back, following the curve of the shell, faking the place of strong bones. His skin was so smooth…

“Where do you want to be kissed?”

“Everywhere,” Gavin replied. “Be creative.”

He closed his eyes and grinned with a soft moan when the kisses landed on his pecs, brushing his nipples and following the line between the abs. Gavin watched him with a smile, his fingers caressing the strong shoulders and his arms.

Slowly, his trousers slid along his legs and he received a myriad of tender kisses. Along his muscles and also on the inside of his thighs.

He moaned more and more as the lips approached his most sensitive part.

“Is it okay?” Nines asked.

“Hmmm, yes…” Gavin muttered, his heart beating hard in his chest.

The hairs caressed his skin as he received kisses here and there, making him shiver with lust. More lust than he never felt before.

Nines was so sweet…

He slid his fingers in those hairs, brushing his earlobe. The Android smiled as he pressed more gentle kisses. Slowly, he approached from the organ waiting for him. And kissed it with that same softness. The man let out an erotic gasp.

As he gave himself to this strong pleasure, Nines slid his fingers along his rod and his mouth came downer. Gavin panted even more. A whine came out from his lips when he felt the softness coming around his secret area. He called his name, his hand digging more in the black and soft forest. His whimpers turned louder. He never felt that before. Never…

He pushed his head back and gasped when he felt a hand caressing his chest, coming up to brush his nipples, to touch his throat. His other hand let go on the organ so he could caress his inner thigh.

And honestly, it was even hotter to Gavin. The way he received caresses, tenderness… His body was arching with love and desire.

Gavin gasped when he received a light burn. Nines had slid a finger in him and yet, he was still discovering him. He couldn’t help but moan, his cheek becoming red. He wanted him. He wanted him so much…

“Nines,” he called. “Please…”

His fingers closed a bit more around a lock.

“Come…” he whispered.

Nines kissed him again a few times and moved out. He took off his trousers and slide his body between his legs. Legs Gavin opened a bit more to him.

“I know Humans use condoms when they have those relationships. I can’t give you any ill but if you will I wear one, I’ll do it for you.”

“I want you all,” Gavin replied. “I just want you…”

With the others, he would do it safe but it couldn’t be unsafe so why not receive everything? As he always wished for…

 Nines caressed his chest and grabbed the covers to tug them above them. There, only the gloom of Nines’ LED and his Thirium pump regulator was shining.

“We’re together, now. Just us…” the Android said.

Gavin gasped.

And not only because something incontestably huge had slid into him.

He let out a tiny moan when he felt movement. His arms came around his back, caressing his nape. He felt Nines’ hand in his hair and pressed his forehead against him. He never ever felt someone softly and slowly moving in him. Never felt that much the need to just drown himself in the other gaze.

And yet…

He caressed the gloomy regulator. Felt the vibrating that shook his palm tenderly. And when he heard himself moan with Nines, he couldn’t help but smile, every inch of his skin caressing back his skin.

“Never… ever do that again… Okay?” Gavin pressed even more his forehead against him, their nose rubbing tenderly against each other. “Never ever shut down.”

“I swear to you.” He kissed his lips with tenderness, still moving in him with soft strokes. “I’ve one hundred and twenty-seven years autonomy and I don’t want to pass them without you.”

Gavin bit his lower lips, his eyes sparkling. Glooming with a powerful feeling. Two powerful feelings. He wanted to chase away the tears but couldn’t. And felt terribly stupid… but Nines caressed his tear, pressed a kiss on his eyelid, making him moan in the tenderest way.

Honestly… if that could last one hundred and twenty-seven years…

 

 

Still asleep in his bed, Gavin felt movement around him. He groaned and opened an eye.

And there… his whole world exploded in tiny pieces.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

His arms closed around the waist and a feeling of urge invaded him. Find something for him to stay. Find a reason for his date to be more than a date…

The guy turned his head to him, offering him a really tender smile. A burst of fear hit him, his arms still clenched around him.

“Don’t leave,” he begged.

Gavin couldn’t lose him. Not him. Should he say ‘I love you’? No… No because that would force him to stay when the Android clearly wanted to just leave. Not be a part of his life anymore since he had received everything he could get from him…

He had nothing to offer except his body.

How could he keep him when… when he really needed him. Loved him. He was everything he wanted, wished, needed…

And he couldn’t keep him.

He did it again.

He ruined everything.

And he let go on Nines’ waist…

He just let his back fell against the mattress and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see him leave…

He’ll have enough to deal with work later…

“Can you move?”

“Uh?”

Gavin opened an eye.

“If you want me to come back in bed, you have to move a bit.”

The man gasped then complied. He watched when the Android sat in the bed then opened his arms.

“Wh… what? But you were about to…”

“I wanted to prepare you a breakfast but if you want me to stay with you, I’ll be glad to cuddle you a lot.”

The man couldn’t help but smile before throwing himself in his arms, pressing his face against his chest, his hand softly pressing against his Thirium pump regulator. He grinned when he felt his hand in his hair, his arm around him and kisses landing in his head.

He was happy.

So happy!

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT TWIST!!  
> The fanfic had also been inspired by those =>
> 
> https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1095138412569477120  
> https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1091175949696147458
> 
> <3 
> 
> For more awesome drawings please, please go check their awesome work!! (https://twitter.com/Snppd_C) (You can also say hi to me at https://twitter.com/Angelscythe but I rather prefer Luscious WhiteFlame to be showered by love \0/)
> 
> Thanks for having read everything!!


End file.
